


KF

by theleaveswant



Category: Flashpoint
Genre: Gen, Kinky Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed Lane is a kinky f**k.</p>
            </blockquote>





	KF

**Author's Note:**

> [Hels](http://helens78.dreamwidth.org/977160.html) made this happen.

Ed Lane is a kinky fuck, and he doesn't mind who knows it. It's not that he flaunts it at work, he doesn't talk about details or anything, but bringing recycled Northbound bags to work and mentioning Mr. Leatherman Toronto workshops in his weekend plans? Yeah, he does that. In hindsight, he probably should have known it was just a matter of time before his fellows at the SRU got a betting pool going on what precisely his kink was. The funny part was the prevailing assumption that he only had one.


End file.
